Ignis
Ignis is a Keyblade wielder and a protagonist in Kingdom Hearts SOS. Biography Story Personality Raisor Raisor begins his journey as a very battle hardened person. He will do anything for a fight, even go looking for it purposefully. If, and when, he finds a fight, he enjoys it, and tries to find the fun in it at all times, seeking to make himself a better warrior. However, Raisor is not beyond compassion and sympathy. When he sees friends or innocent bystanders, he will put himself in the way to help those that need it. He will at times claim it to be a waste of time or a giant pain, but even with all his complaining, he's still someone you can count on to help. After his disappearance at Land of Dragons and journey to Central Haven, his readiness for battle has calmed a bit. He has learned to keep himself at ease, and not to rush into fights one after the other. He has also learned to take care of himself, which is what led to his disappearance. Even with all his nice points, Raisor will still try to keep his distance from most people. Unless they're willing to train, he feels more comfortable away from any social interaction, and he'll slip into his own thoughts, usually in a corner or wall away from other people. Ignis Ignis's real personality begins to show itself after her trials through the Castle of Illusions. She cares more about how others feels, and doesn't rely so much on her own personal strength to finish everything. Appearance Raisor's most distinguishing features are his green eyes, which stand out next to crimson-colored hair. He lets his hair stand down, with bands covering his eyes most of the time. To keep his hair out of his face, he wears a grey bandanna. His attire is mostly casual, with a black shirt under a tan jacket, which he covers with a shroud that he used during his training in his younger years. He wears a simple pair of blue jeans, and shoes that were given to him when he left home. Abilities Leveling Up (16/27 AP) *1High Jump (Equipped) *2Combo (Equipped) *2Dodge Roll (Equipped) *2Guard *1Magic Lock-On *2Item Boost *2Aerial Sweep (Equipped) *1Combo Plus (Equipped) *1Air Combo Plus (Equipped) *1Cheer *4Second Wind (Equipped) *3Damage Syphon *4Second Chance *3Lucky Lucky *1Cover *3MP Haste *3Explosion (Equipped) *Valor (JOB) *Combo Plus+ (JOB) *Warrior's Spirit (JOB) *Quick Offense (JOB) *MP Lock (JOB) Growth & Event Abilities *0Tribute *0EXP Writer I (Equipped) * 2Gift Limits * 3Warrior's Wrath * 4Warrior Plus * 4All For One Skills Physical (5/5 SC Slots) *Sliding Dash (Equipped) * Fire Strike (Equipped) * Vorpal Blitz (Equipped) * Poison Edge * Strike Raid (Equipped) * Cross-Slash (JOB) Magical *Fira *Gravira *Blizzard *Cure *Mine Shield *Summon: Bambi *Summon: Basil *Summon: Fairy Godmother *Summon: Mushu * Faith Other *Magnify Equipment Keyblades *Kingdom Key *Twitterpated *Elementary *Hidden Dragon * Divewing * Starseeker * Lunar Eclipse * All for One * Skull Noise (Equipped) Accessories * White fang (Equipped) * Brave Warrior Items * * Trivia * Category:Characters